Sk8r Boyz
Sk8r Boyz was the fouth episode in Season Four of George Lopez; it was also the 62nd overall episode in the series. Written by Jim Hope, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, premiered on ABC-TV on November 2, 2004. Synopsis In order to make a few friends, Max spends time with a gang of skateboarders but then gets in trouble with the law. Meanwhile, admiring the various colored bracelets that Carmen wears, Angie copies the look without realizing what the colors mean. Storyline Angie thinks colored bracelets which daughter Carmen wears are cute as she decides to wear them, too, as she later tells George that the teenaged bagger at the grocery store got fresh with her and touched her butt and told her that he'd never "done purple with a girl before", as she struck him, and gave him a black eye, knocked out his retainer and a couple of teeth along with it, as she also says that she learned from the boy, after he stopped crying, that the number of colors on the bracelet indicated what all the things a girl will do with a boy, as they confront Carmen about it, and the possibility of her reputation being tarnished as "easy" when she's at school. as Carmen says it's a "sign of her maturing". Meanwhile, George and Angie have even more to worry about when Max joins a skater gang, as George decides to buy him new skateboaring gear. When he and Ernie takes to the skateboard park at the nearby mall. George coaches him how to talk and act when he's around his new skate buddies. Things start to go south when Max and his new friends get picked up and arrested by the cops for beating up a boy in a rival skating gang at a mall, as George learns about it from the desk cop at the police station where Max is held, as Max and the gang get banned from the mall for it. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Victor Palmero Guest Starring *Candace Morley as Hayley. *Will Myer as Kyle. *Christopher T. Wood as Mall Cop. *Gus Hoffman as Fat Kid. *Mike Madrigal as Dan Ota. Quotes :Angie (to Max): I know middle school can be tough, but remember, bullies are just friends who don't realize how special you are. :George: What kind of crap are you teaching him!?! No wonder kids of all races are coming together to beat up Max! ---- :(While Carmen and Hayley are talking about their bracelets) :Hayley: Me and this guy went green once. Have you ever went green before? :Carmen: Yeah! I even went blue once. :Hayley: Oh, my God. Didn't you get sand everywhere? ---- :Angie: (pretending to act happy) When the teenage boy bagging my groceries noticed my bracelet, I took it as a compliment. When he helped me to the car, I thought, "that was really sweet.", When he put his hand on my butt and told me that he never done purple with an older chick, (angrily) I hit him. (sigh) And when he stopped crying and we found his retainer, he told me that each of those colors stands for something different you'll do with a boy. ---- Trivia *When Angie runs into the living room while wearing a tight purple shirt and jeans, her thong can be seen sticking out, although it is very brief. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes